My Crossing
by LarkeTehDino
Summary: Devin decided it was time to leave home and live on his own. But little did he know, the life he had before was normal. And now he lives in a town with three other people and the rest are animals.
1. Good Life Choice

My Crossing Story

Chapter 1

To be honest, moving out from my parents house, was incredibly simple. I didn't leave with much. Just the clothes on my back the thousand bells I worked up over the Summer. My mom and dad both promised to write me, but knowing them, just my mom will keep up with it.

I was never a fan of public transportation. My options were train, car, and bus. The train would be the shortest and I wouldn't have to sit next to anyone. The bus, slower than the car, but anyone could sit next to me. Plus buses are just dirty and filled with gum under all the seats.. And in the car, we wouldn't have to stop at any stations to pick anyone up and it would be much quieter. My parents agreed to pay for my transportation. So my best option, taking a car, not having to deal with anyone, and hope to death that it was clean.

My parents drove me to where the escort said he would pick me up. My mom started to get upset and wanted to get me to stay back home. My dad was trying to keep her calm, because he knew this is what I really wanted to do. When we saw the car the man told us he would be in, I grabbed my pouch of bells and headed out the car. By this point, my mother was in hysterics.

I turned around to my parent's car and they rolled down the window. I couldn't help but feel upset, after seeing my mother like that. She wiped her tears and smiled at me. "Honey, I know you'll do great wherever you go. I'll miss you every minute of the day. I promise to write you. I love you, Devy." After she said that, I felt like crying.

"I'll miss you, too. And I'll write back aswell. Maybe I'll come and visit you sometime, too. I love you, too, Mom." I looked over to my dad, who was smiling at me, then I knew the feelings were mutual and we didn't have to say anything. My mom reached up and kissed my forehead and then waved after I pulled away.

I walked over to the other car and I smiled at the driver, but he never looked over. He unlocked the door when I was close enough. I got in and rolled down the window half way to see my parents, one last time. I waved. They both waved back, then rolled up the window. Right after, I did, too. We pulled away first and as we drove away, I watch their car until they were out of sight.

I turned around to face forward in my seat and set my bell pouch in my pocket. I looked around the car and took note that it was very clean, no stains, no dirt, and thankfully no A.B.C gum. What kind of worried me, was that the car was pretty big, just picking up one person. There was only one seat in the front, so no passenger seat, just the driver. There was one seat next to me and two behind me. It wasn't one of the amazing family cars with a DVD player and outlet plug-in the wall. Just a normal-ish car, with no passenger seat?

After being deep in thought after a while, I heard a deep voice trying to talk to me. Then my leg was being gently poked. "Hey, kid." I sat up and shook my head.

The driver was still facing forward. I looked out the window and noticed we weren't moving. We're we there already? Did I fall asleep?

The man spoke up again. "Gotta go to the bathroom or something? We're waiting to pick up another kid." I blinked and looked at the man, then it hit me. We were picking up more people.

I kinda felt angry. "You didn't tell me we were picking up more people along the way. That was pretty rude on your part. I thought it would be a quiet, stopless ride," I said nastily.

"Sorry, Kid. Didn't strike me that you would mind it," he said simply. I tried to ignore his stupidity and propped my elbow on the armrest and held my head up with my hand.

Then I heard the opposite door open and I saw another boy get in the car. He took the seat next to me and quietly thanked the driver and we took off again.

I could feel the boy next to me staring at me a couple of times. It eventually started to bother me. "Can I help you with something?, I said not even looking at the boy. He quickly looked away and blushed. He was obviously shy.

"I, um, no. I just.. I'm Benjamin." I looked over and his gaze was down at his lap. I couldn't help but smile. Although I am a guy, I still think people look cute when they blush. Well, unless they are old and creepy looking..

"Well, Benjamin.." I said to get his attention. "I happen to be Devin. Nice to meet you." His eyes were wide and his mouth was in awe. Then he shook his head and smiled a genuine smile. He really was happy.

"Nice to meet you, too, Devin." I smiled at that, then the conversation died and my focus was again out the window.

We drove silently for a couple of hours and then it happened again. We stopped. But this time the driver got out.

I sat up and looked over at Benjamin. "Hey, do you know why we stopped?" He looked over and shrugged.

"I dunno, he didn't say anything. Maybe he went to the bathroom.." That made me feel like I had a bladder of steel.

"Maybe." I smiled to myself and looked back out the window.

A couple of minutes passed and the door on Benjamin's side was flung open. He jumped at that. Outside the door was another guy and a girl. Benjamin pulled his legs in and the girl got in the car and slid passed him. The other guy just stared.

The driver headed back over to the car.

Benjamin and I just stared at the boy outside the car. The boy finally spoke up. "Hey, dude. Wanna move so I can sit there?" Benjamin looked surprise and blinked slowly.

"W-why can't you just sit in the back?" He really did look scared.

The guy quickly shot back. "Just move, I want to sit there." And that's where I stepped in.

"Hey, dude. Who the hell you think you are talking to him like that? Just get in the back of the car and deal with it." I was pretty annoyed. How could anyone talk to someone they don't know, like that?

He looked over to me and finally gave up. He got in and purposely bumped into Benjamin on the way by. Benjamin looked over and smiled a small smile and mouthed 'thank you,' to me.

The driver finally got back in and started driving. The two in the back were talking and they didn't stop talking. So much for quiet..

After another couple of hours we came to another stop and I was honestly worried we were picking up someone else. Then I realized the driver wasn't getting out and this was our stop.

"Hey, guys. This is your stop." Everyone's attention was then on the driver. To be honest, I never got a good look at him.

I unbuckled my seatbelt, grabbed my bell pouch, and opened the door. Everyone else seemed to follow in suit.

I looked around and I was pretty amazed. The town was big, houses everywhere, stores, buildings, I could even see the ocean. It was beautiful. To me, it didn't look like you're everyday town, with cars, and loads of people. It looked quiet and not too heavily populated.

I turned around to see everyone elses reaction. I imagined it was the same as mine. Well, I think Benjamin's reaction was. The other two, looked more pissed than anything.. The other guy had his arms crossed and had a scowl on his face. The girl was too lost in her cell phone to even look up. Then I thought, typical teenage girl.

The car engine came to life once again and I walked up to the car. I looked in through the window and saw the driver. Then I noticed, that he looked kinda.. green. I knocked on the window to see if he was okay. His window went down and he turned his head. He was _all_ green. I was so lost.

"A-are you okay, sir?" I said worrily. He just turned and smiles.

"Never been better, kid." He laughed and looked away. His laugh made me think of a pirate. It was odd.

"Oh and thank you for bringing me here." I half smiled, trying to understand the current situation.

"Don't thank me, I love this job." I stared at the man, looking him up and down as much as I could. He laughed and rolled up the window. I backed up and he slowly started to pull away. I found myself dumbstruck.

Then I thought to myself, '_that man had a shell.. Oh, god. W-was he a? That man wasn't a man. It was a turtle?'_

I ran over to Benjamin. He jumped when I put my hand on his shoulder. I regained my composiour and was finally okay to speak. "Did you notice anything.. weird about the driver?" Benjamin mulled over the question for a minute. Then he just shrugged.

"Nope, he just looked like an ordinary man."

"You didn't notice that he was green or that he had a shell!" I blurted into his face. He was taken back for a second, then stared at me funny.

"I never really got a good look-Hey wait.. Green with a shell? Are you trying to punk me or something?" He sounded worried. I shook my head.

"No, one hundred percent serious. I'm not kidding. At first I just thought he looked sick, but he was all green and he had a shell!"

He just stared at me like I had four heads and an arm coming out of my chest.

Then we heard the dirt crunching. I looked over and couldn't believe my eyes.

It was a raccoon. A raccoon walking on two back legs. A raccoon walking on its two back legs, wearing an apron. My turtle story then started to make sense.

I rubbed my head. _'Mutated animals? That must be it. But wait.. Mutated animals that walk and talk. That drive cars and wear clothes? This is sounding worse the more I try to play it out..'_ I looked over at Benjamin, then to the other kids. This time, we all had the same reaction. We all looked at each other all equally confused. But then we heard something.

"Welcome, everyone!" I turned around and the voice came from the raccoon. "I hope you all got here safely and met no problems." He smiled and looked at each one of us. "We have rules in this town, but we must get you situated in you're new houses. I'm Tom Nook, by the way." The raccoon turned and started to walk.

I stared dumbfounded at him, but I didn't notice that I was actually following. I heard other footsteps behind me. Benjamin was catching up to me and the other two were farther behind.

We walked a stone path and caught up with the animal. He stood in front of the bulletin board and looked at us. "I assume you all have the money for the houses? Well, no one should ever assume because 'when you assume, you make an _ass_ out of _you_ and _me_'. He chuckled at his joke and looked around at us. He held out his hand.

"Well..?" Since I was leading, I guess I was going first. I gave him my money pouch and he stared disappointedly at me. "This isn't nearly enough boy.. Anyone else?" Benjamin and the others offered up their pouches, that looked the same size as mine. Tom Nook sighed. "Oh boy.."

Then it looked like a lightbulb flickered on in his head. "You children can work off you're debts at my store!" He smiles brightly and clapped once. I heard a deep groan from behind me. Mr. Nook didn't look too pleased. "Is there a problem, Logen?" He perked up and gave and icy glare and Tom Nook.

"Actually yes. I didn't come here to work for an _animal_." He stressed animal so badly. The raccoon smirk and gave a cold laugh.

"Maybe you should have come prepared with _all_ my money." Logen shrunk back and Mr. Nook seemed pleased.

"Anyways.." He continued. "Tomorrow after you get settled in at your house, you will meet at my store and perform miscellaneous tasks for me. If you are quick, it won't take more than a day." He smiled and pulled something from the pouch on his apron. He handed a piece of paper out one by one. "This is a town map. The houses in orange are the empty homes and the ones in blue belong to the other animals in town." He pointed to the map to different locations. "As you can see, we have different markings on the map. The leaf is my shop. There is a museum, a tailor shop, which is the shirt, and the town hall and post office, which is the building with the letter on it." _Ah, so it isn't just people who like pictures when the read!_ I smiled at my joke.

"So everyone, go choose a home, get settled, and I will see you tomorrow. Oh, and welcome to Tree Town!" He smiled and walked away.

We were all too shocked to say anything. We just walked quietly to find out new homes. The girl, whose name is Claire, took the house closest to the tailor shop. Benjamin took the one closest to the museum, Logen took the one near the most populated area, and I took my house close to the ocean.

These houses weren't amazing. Quiet pathetic for my first house on my own actually. Inside there was an old tape player and a box with a lamp on it. There was an upstairs with a bed and a phone. That was all. It must be an added bonus to have a house with wallpaper and carpet. My first impression of this Tom Nook guy wasn't so great. If anything, the man is just cheap. That's as nice as it gets.

I don't really have anything to get settled in with, so I just decide to go to sleep. I climb up the stairs and stare around the room. I kicked off my shoes and climbed into bed. I stared at the ceiling and immediately thought about my parents. This is going to be tough.

Here I am, fifteen years old, moved out of home, living in this shack, in a town full of talking animals. Good life choice, Devin. I'll hate myself in the morning for this, but now, I'm too tired to think about it. I just hope everything will turn out okay. I shut my eyes and started to drift. Soon after I feel asleep and was dreaming about being home.

_Good life choice, Devin. Good freaking life choice._

* * *

_A/N_

_So this is the first story I have ever written. I absolutely love Animal Crossing. If you haven't noticed. c;_

_(Sorry if it's too short, too.) _(_ _)|l|

_What do you peoples think? Good, bad? I want you're honest opinions._

_Depending on if I get good reviews (or any reviews at all), will be if I keep writing. :P_

_Thanks for reading and I hope you review. :D_

_~Larke_


	2. This Place Looks Like

My Crossing

Chapter 2

A/N: Mild Swearing

Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Crossing, just my characters.

* * *

The next morning rolled in very slowly. I couldn't sleep last night. That attic is just way to hot and stuffy. I wonder how the others did. Because of my sleepless night, I decided to leave my house nice and early to see the town. But then something hit me. These are the only clothes I have and I wore them already.. I cringed at that. I thought about going to the tailor shop, but I have no bells. So that's ruled out. I could wash them and walk around naked. . . '_Stupid Brain, don't think such crazy stupid things'._ I guess I'll just have to suffer and wear these clothes until I make some bells.

I got dressed, then headed out. After I shut my door, I turned around to look at my house. It kinda looks worse from the outside.. And why didn't I get a key for this? You never know, there could be some sketchy animals around here, wanting to take dominance over the new kid. '_Okay Brain, just because I live with animals, doesn't mean you think like an animal.'_ After I gave myself a mental slap on the brain, I went on an adventure into the town.

_'In my eyes, this isn't a town, it's a forest with some houses. Maybe, more like a village? Village seems right.' _I looked around and there are trees everywhere. Plain tree, fruit trees. Must be where the town got its name. '_But_ _I didn't know cherries grew on trees. Maybe their mutated just like the animals.'_ I laughed at my joke and kept exploring Tree Town.

I came up on this little police station building and there was a dog in a police uniform, standing as stiff as a board outside of the building. I walked up to him, _'maybe he's like those guards who don't move.' _I went up to him and waved my hand in his face. He gave me a funny look, so I stopped. He straightened back out and gave me a salute. "Good morning, young man." I stared at him blankly.

"Oh, uh morning, officer?" I blinked slowly

"What brings you here so early?" He looked down at me.

"Couldn't sleep and I have to work today anyway, so why not start early."

"Ah, good answer. 'Early bird catches the worm', I always say." '_I can't believe he just said that..'_

"Yeah, haha," I said laughing nervously.

"Well, you have a good day, kid." He saluted me again.

"Thanks, you too." Then I walked into the police station. There was another dog, who was much fatter than the dog outside. I looked over to him and smiled, but he looked away.

In the station, there was a lot of junk on the back counter. Shirts, furniture, ect. Basically garbage to most people, who aren't hoarders.

I heard a quiet voice behind me. "A-All these items were lost. T-there are 6. D-did you lose anything?" I looked at him and blinked slowly. He sounded too scared to be a police animal..

"Oh, no. I was just looking. I'm new in town." He tried avoiding my eyes.

"O-oh, that's okay," he said then whispered '_I think.'_

I sighed. "I'm Devin, by the way."

"M-my name is Booker."

"Nice to meet you. I'm gonna go, I need to get to work soon. Bye."

He didn't say anything, which I found kind of rude and he followed me to the door. The dog outside saluted me, I smiled, then I walked off.

I sighed. I had no idea what time it was. Tom Nook never said when he opened the store, he just said show up when you are settled in. _I really didn't have much, so I guess I'll show up nice and early_. Just thinking that made me sick. Showing up early to work? I don't wake up until noon, on most days. This is going to be tough.

I walked through the forest and saw some fruit trees. Apples. I always loved apples. I picked the best looking one and kept traveling through the wooded area. I saw tons of trees. I even saw more fruit trees. Oranges, pears, peaches, and even cherries. I seriously didn't even know cherries grew on trees.

I bit into my apple and finally got through the small forest. I then saw all the houses. Little sidewalks, fences around the homes. It made me think of my neighborhood back home. Then I thought about my mom and how I missed her. I didn't want to get upset, so I had to push that thought out.

The homes looked cozy and small, obviously one person lived in each house. _I wanted to meet people, but I had to head up to work._ I went up through the town square and found a map. I looked at it and headed over to the shop. And when I arrived, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"This place looks like..shit." I said out loud.

_No wonders it was called 'Nook's Cranny'. It's small than most houses here. Pretty pathetic. Maybe this is why my house looks the way it is.._

I shook my head and went into the small shop. There I was greeted by a raccoon. "Good Morning Devin! You're the first one to see the shop. Did you settle in alright?" I stared at the animal.

"Yeah, I didn't really have anything, so it didn't take long." The raccoon smiled.

"Great!" He handed me a uniform. "Change into this and we'll get started." I looked at the uniform, sighed, and went outside. _He creeps me out, no way I'm changing in front of him. _I pulled off the shirt I was wearing and put on the work shirt. I walked back in and was greeted by a large smile.

"Much better. Now we can get to work." I set my shirt down and looked to the raccoon. "You will go plant these flowers and trees around my shop, to make it look nicer." I smirked at that. _No amount of flowers could make this place look nice._ I grabbed the bags of flowers and some saplings and left the shop.

I started planting flowers around the shop. Roses, Tulips, Pansies, Cosmos, and Carnations. I planted the saplings behind the shop. I admired my work, but I felt like I wasted my time. The shop just looks so bad. I sighed and walked back into the shop. At the door there stood Tom Nook, almost in my face. I backed away and stared at him.

"I finished planting the flowers and the saplings. What's next?" I almost didn't want to ask what I would do next.

He smiled. "I want you to go meet the folks living here. I also want you to go meet the mayor, at the fountain. Sound easy enough?" I sighed and nodded my head. Then I headed out the door.

_Meeting people isn't that bad. Maybe they'll be nice and tell me how to get out of this.. _I pulled out my map and looked for the closest house.

When I finally made it to the house, I saw the lights shining through the windows and knocked on the door. I heard someone yell something, so I walked in. When I walked in, I was pretty amazed.

_Animals have style?_ I mean, the house was obviously fruit oriented. Fruit chairs, fruit t.v, fruit clock, ect. It was crazy. I didn't think animals could do this. Well actually, I didn't even know animals could do this.

A blue mouse looked up at me and smiled. "Hi, I'm Broccolo."

* * *

_Sorry it took so long, I went on vacation for a couple weeks._

_AND sorry for it being so short. I really wanted to save the meeting of the animals for next chapter._

_Welp, review to keep the story alive._

_~Larke_


End file.
